Secrets
by ledarlingchild
Summary: It's been 6 years since Jazmine's parents have died. Now the Young family has come to Beacon Hills. What happens when they're stuck in the middle of a sacrifice? When her older brother Jet isn't there for her anymore? When her little sister, Jade is in trouble. Or when her twin, Jasper, is falling for the town's queen bee? Set in S3A Ep 4 and on ; Isaac/OC/Aiden Lydia/OC
1. Chapter 1 : Jazmine and Jasper

**Author's Note - Well hey everybody! -insert me being all awkward.- Sooo... this is my first fanfic I'm writing on here, so please go ahead and gimme a review if you please! I am absolutely IN LOVE with Teen Wolf these days. It came out when I was in 4th grade, but I haven't gotten the chance to actually get into it, but you know what? Here it is!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Wolf. The only things I own is my long list of OC's**

* * *

><p>I plopped down onto the couch, sighing. My twin brother, Jasper, walked in chuckling, "Hey, you ready for tomorrow?" he asked me. I gave a soft smile and nodded, "Yeah… I'm fine. But are you?" I asked. I had moved to Beacon Hills with my twin brother, younger sister and my older brother after a tragic "incident" that happened with my parents.<p>

My mother and my father were caught in this fire that happened in a house six years ago. There was countless lives that were lost. After their deaths, my siblings and I moved to Pennsylvania, but not for long. We kept moving constantly, one reason was because we weren't able to sustain ourselves until my sister got into college two years after our parents deaths. She got a job, while Jasper and I tried to do anything we could to get money.

Its been six years since then, and we're finally here. We have a nice house, Jasper and I can finally start working, and we have a nest to settle in at last. It's happy now. At least, I think it is.

Jasper smiled at me and held my hand, "It's just a day at school, Jazmine. Remember what Jet told you? If you're nervous, fake it 'till you make it," he cooed, imitating our eldest brother. I gave a slight laugh hearing Jasper and smiled, "Yeah, I know." I heaved a sigh as I got up from the couch, and Jasper looked up at me confused, "Where are you going?"

I smiled at him as I was slipping my shoes onto my feet, "I'm gonna find a job."

* * *

><p>I parked my brother's green Kia Soul car at the parking lot of an animal clinic. I pulled the mirror down and checked my reflection before getting out of my car and locking the doors behind me. This was the first place on my list that had a help wanted sign on it. I opened the door, and looked around. "Um... hello?" I asked. Suddenly, a boy, probably the same age as I, stepped out, "Oh, uh hi. Um, what are you doing here?" the boy said. I studied his face for a few seconds. He had dark hair, and gorgeous brown eyes, "Oh, uh, there was a 'help wanted' sign outside, so I just came here to take a look.<p>

Then, another person came, an older, and darker person. He smiled at me, "Ah, hello. I'm Docter Alan Deaton." the man said sticking his hand out over the gate that separated us. I smiled, somewhow, I felt a warm, happy aura aroumd him, "Jazmine Young." I introduced. He gave me a warm smile, as did the other boy.

I let my hand drop from his grip, and my hand grazed the wood of the gate. I hissed softly, holding my hand tightly, Deaton gave me a concerned look, "Is there anything wrong?" he asked. "Hmm? Oh, no. Of course not," I confirmed, smiling. Deaton nodded and opened the gate for me, "Come on in, let's talk in here,"

I ended up getting the job, surprisingly. To me it seemed that Deaton held up the anime clinic very well by himself, along with a few other employees, including Scott. I thanked Deaton, then walked off, getting back into my car and driving back home.

* * *

><p><em>BEEP BEEP BITCH! GET UP!<em>

The words kept repeating, and I groaned, grabbing my phone and turning off the annoying alarm. I threw the blanket off of me, letting the cold air seep into my skin giving me goosebumps. Then, I walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I was finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. Staring at my face, my pale skin brought down from my mother and father. The brown-hazel eyes, and the artificial caramel blondel hair cascading into a pink color. It's been six years since my parents had died, in this area as well. I walked out of the bathroom, not wanting to think about the past.

I changed into white, high-waisted pants and a floral print tank top with the words, "unstoppable" on it in cursive. I let my hair down, making the natural waves free and shoved a beanie atop of my head. I put on my black, heeled combat booties and slapped some makeup on my face quickly before hurrying downstiar, only to see Jasper smiling at me with two breakfast sandwiches in his hand. He smirked at me, "I thought you might've took a long time getting ready." he said with a chuckle, holding out a sandwhich to me. I took it murmmuring a word of thanks and started eating the sandwich.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jasper asked. I rolled my eyes, but my heart felt warm at his concern, "Yes, Jasper, I'll be perfectly fine. I promise." I told him with a smile. Jasper nodded, "Okay, fine." then, he stood up, "Race you?" he cooed, before rushing out of the house trying to get to his motorbike. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, but followed him anyways, getting onto my own motorcycle.

* * *

><p>"You so cheated!" Jasper exclaimed as he got off his bike. I smirked and removed my helmet letting my hair flow out, and took off the beanie, shoving it into my bag, "Hey, it's not my fault you're so slow~" I giggled. Jasper rolled his eyes, "And by me being slow, you mean the countless cars that were slowed down to look at your ass," he said. I giggled, "Hey, it's not my fault my body's better than yours." I laughed. Jasper threw his arms up in frustration, "Nope. I'm done, stop talking, just stop." he proclaimed. I chuckled and stood up from my bike. I looked at Jasper, "Come on, we'll be going to class soon."<p>

Jasper nodded and followed me, and we waited until someone came up to us, apologizing for his tardiness and told us that we'd be going to our lockers and then to our next class, chemistry. Jasper and I had some classes that were the same, but majority of the time, we had seperate classes.

After putting a few things inside my locker before trailing behind my brother to our next class. We both stepped inside the classroom, my brother holding a confident stride, as well as I. "Sorry for interrupting your class, Mr. Harris." the man who lead us here said, Mr. Harris kept a blank face and signaled to continue.

"Class, these are two new students, Jasper and Jazmine Young. Please make them feel welcome." he said before walking off. Mr. Harris pointed to two different seats, indicating that we should sit there. Jasper sat next to a strawberry blonde girl, whose hair was fabulously done. I think Mr. Harris said her name was Lydia. "Miss Young, you can sit next to Mr. McCall," he told me.

I gave him a curt nod before silently walking to my seat, silently saying thanks in my head when I saw Scott's face. I sat down on my seat, "Hey, Jazmine." Scott said with a smile, "Sup McCall~" I grinned.

* * *

><p>I got through my classes well, and I only asked a few people where certain classes were, thankfully, they were all nice people.<br>It was finally lunch, and I was very happy. Thing was, I didn't make enough friends to actually be comfortable sitting with someone without getting any dirty looks. I thought my brother would have the same trouble, but he was already sitting with a few people, and surprisingly, had Erica around him too, smiling and talking with her.

I held my tray, trying not to look tense, but it seemed not to work. I was desperately looking for a seat, until I heard a voice, "Hey Jazmine!" I turned to see Scott, and some other guy with brown hair and honey-brown eyes.. I looked at him, and he gave me a hand motion, beckoning me over. I shurgged and walked to their table, sitting next to him, "Sup McCall," I said as I sat down. Scott chuckled and motioned over to the guy next to him, "Jazmine, this is Stiles-my best friend." I gave a small two finger salute, and he gave me a wave.

"Stiles, this is Jazmine. She just started working at the animal clinic," Scott continued. Stiled nodded and smiled, "So how are you finding Beacon Hills?" he asked me. I gave him a short, one word answer, "Weird." I chirpped. Stiles and Scott looked at each other, sort of panicked, "W-weird?" Stiles asked, "Weird how, exactly? Nothing like killing people of for sacrifices, right?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "Um... weird as in quiet. It's kind of boring here." Scott gave Stiles an 'are you serious?' look and Stiles gave him a sheepish smile.

"So, sacrifices? Do I want to know what's going on?" Scott and Stiles quickly shook their heads, and I smirked, "Really? Because it seems like a pretty big deal to me. Although you two look like some guys that can handle themselves, I think you might want to consider some extra help..." I told them. Scott shook his head, "We don't think that will be necissary..." he told me. I nodded, and stood up, emptying my tray and leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>It was gym, and I was beside these two other twins, as well as a guy names Isaac, Scott's friend. There was tension in the air, and it was something I couldn't handle. As soon as the whistle blew, I took off, ignoring anything else around me. Of course, until I stopped by a tree to catch my breath. My hands were on my knees, looking down at the floor. Then I noticed something, a splatter of something on the ground. Red, dark red.<p>

Blood.

Slowly, I looked up, wincing at what I saw. A man, blood coming from his ears and head, traveling to his body, staining his whole shirt with blood. A leather string that seemed to look like a dog collar, tied around his neck, and the tree. I couldn't help myself, it was an instinct.

I screamed. Loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Dafaq did I just write? That was a horrible, boring and slow paced chapter. Ewwwww! Trust me, it will get better, once Jazmine and her siblings find out what's going on. I promise you. Well, I hope you enjoyed and make sure to review and other things!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Distraught

**Chapter 2 - Distraught**

* * *

><p>Everyone was freaking out because of that guy who was murdered. Especially me, I was the first person to see him, and it was only right that the police would interrogate me, and to be completely honest, I wasn't exactly up to it. I walked into the room where the Sheriff was, "Hello there. Jazmine Young, was it?" he asked. I nodded silently. He motioned to sit down, and I did.<p>

"Look, if you're here to ask questions of this murder, I don't know anything about it. I'm new here, and I had no idea what was going on, so please. I just saw a dead body, and I kind of really want to go home." I said in a slight shaky voice. The sheriff nodded, "I just wanted to ask a few questions. Then I'll let you go, okay?" I nodded. "What were you doing when you saw the body?" I took a deep breath as I replied, "I was walking—no, running for gym. I was running along the trail, and then I stopped." I didn't want to continue, I couldn't continue. "Why did you stop?" The sheriff asked me.

I took a breath again, "I needed to catch my breath. I stopped, and I caught my breath, I looked back up and then..." I looked down. I kept imagining what I saw. The blood, reaching down until it hit the ground. "I screamed." I finished. I gave a look at the sheriff, "Can I go now?" I asked. The sheriff nodded and I stood, going to the door.

* * *

><p>I walked to my motorcycle, getting on it, and quickly riding to the animal clinic. I parked my bike and walked inside the clinic. Deaton walked out, "Well, aren't you out school a bit early?" he asked, looking a bit concerned. I shrugged, "I have a lot on my mind right now... I just saw dead body..." Deaton nodded, and opened the gate for me, "Come in, I'll talk to you and try and make you feel better..."<p>

Deaton made some tea and handed it to me. I took it gratefully and gave him a smile, "Based on your reaction, I'm guessing that you don't have much experience with dead bodies, correct?" I chuckled and nodded. It was silent for a few minutes, "My parents died in a fire six years ago, here." Deaton looked at me, and seemed to be in surprise. "I was only ten when that happened, so was my twin Jasper. My little sister, Jade was too young and my older brother Jet. He was the most distraught, after me of course." I continued.

"My parents went to see a a family friend, ones we were quite close with. They were called the Hales. But then, we found out that on that day, there was a fire. A fire that killed almost everyone, starting from the basement. If they weren't burned to death, they died from smoke contaminating the lungs. Both my parents died that day...

"When my parents didn't return in the morning, Jasper and I went to go looking for them, while Jet stayed to watch Jade. When we got to the Hale's, everything was in ruins. We went inside, to see people dead, everywhere. And then..." I winced, remembering the memory, "I saw my mother, the luscious, amazing hair she had, charred and burnt off. I could barely recognize her. And then Jasper found my dad, at least, we thought it was him. His whole face was burnt, craters and holes. We told Jet, and when he found out, he told us we had to leave from here.

"We moved all the way across the country. Jet went to the military and told me to take care of my siblings in New York. We were orphans. We could barely make a living. I did anything and everything to get more cash, and when Jet came back, he helped us stay afloat. Now, we're back here and more crazy shit is happening. Crazier than that fire..."

Deaton nodded, listening to my story, and when I finished, i realized I had finished my second cup of tea. "How did your parents know the Hales?" Deaton asked. I shrugged, "They had a lot of similar connections. They taught us things, we taught them things. As a result, we got closer... Why?" I didn't know where Deaton was going with this. However, I did know for a fact that Beacon Hills was not normal.

If I were to trust someone about this, it would be Deaton.

"You want to know if we're werewolves, don't you?" I asked. "Well, I was simply curious..." Deaton replied. I chuckled, "Yes. And my brother Jet is an Alpha. After my father died, he was going to be the next alpha, since he was the oldest." I said.

Deaton brought me up to speed and explained everything to me. How Scott was a werewolf, as well as Isaac. How Stiles, that Lydia girl and another girl named Allison knew about them. The Alpha Pack, the sacrifices, and how Derek, Cora and Peter Hale was alive.

* * *

><p>Someone walked in, Stiles. Deaton walked to him, "You're out of school early..." he remarked. "Yeah, free period actually... Um, I was just heading home to see my dad, he's uh, you know. I guess you probably heard people are kinda getting murdered again, it's his job to figure it out..." Stiles rambled. I walked next to Deaton, "Yeah, I kinda gathered as much from the 'sheriff' title..." Stiles looked at me, surprised, "Yeah, you know, but it gets kinda hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information... And I'm pretty sure we all know he's missing half the story right now, right? You too, you don't know half of it either Jazmine... So..." I held up my hand, "Nope. I just got caught up to speed. I know everything now. And you'll know everything about me, in a little bit." I flashed my eyes at him, letting it turn that bright amber color, so he wouldn't ask questions.<p>

"So then I started thinking, someone who does have a lot of information... Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here... You." I gave him a look, but Deaton motioned to Stiles to come in.

"All these symbols and things... the triskeles, the bank logo, the mountain ash, all of it's from the Celtic Druids. And anyone whose ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard on when it came to giving one up to the gods. You ever hear of the lindow man? 2000 year old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut, threefold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach, guess what favorite druid plant that was?"

I looked at the table, "Mistletoe..." I said as Deaton pulled it out from a container. Stiles looked at me and then back at Deaton, "I'm just telling you everything you already know, aren't I? Then why aren't you telling us?" he questioned accusingly. "Maybe because you tried to spend the last 10 years of your life trying to push something away." Deaton told him. "Denying it, lying about it, it comes a pretty powerful habit..." he said looking down. Stiles looked guilty for a bit. I broke the silence, "Alright, so this guy, is he a druid?" I asked. "No..." Deaton answered. "It's someone who's copying a centuries old practice of a people who should have known better. Do you know what the word 'druid' means in Gaelic?" he asked. Stiles shook his head, "Wise oak..." I said quietly, but enough for them both to hear. "Exactly. The Celtic Druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers, and scholars. They weren't serial killers!"

"Yeah? Well this one is..." Stiles told him. Stiles phone vibrated and he took it out irritably, "Hey, I can't talk right now..." then he stopped, to listen to the reply, "Wait, what? Okay, are you sure he's missing?" that got me to listen. I listened in to the reply, it was Lydia. "Not just missing, taken." he said in the same panicking voice I had earlier.

* * *

><p>We rushed over back to the school, I ended up getting there first and ran to the music classroom, Stiles and Deaton behind me. "What is <em>she<em> doing here?" Lydia asked. I sighed and did the same thing I did with Stiles, flashed my eyes at her, "Oh. I see..." she said.

She handed us the phone and we listened to an audio track, which was at first piano, then dissonant chords, then... a drumming, chanting sound. Deaton paused the track, "Can we get a copy of this?" he asked. "Hey doc," Stiles called out from looking at the music teacher's desk, "Any help would be, um, helpful..." I went over to help Stiles at the desk.

"Each grouping of three would have it's own purpose... It's own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors..."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Stiles interrupted." I looked at the picture in Stiles hand, "Could that also be like a soldier?" I asked. Deaton nodded, "Absolutely..." Stiles held up the picture of the music teacher and his wife at his wedding. A uniform. "Kyle was an ROTC with Boyd..." Stiles said, putting the picture on the table, "That's gotta be it!" I said. "That's the pattern. Where's Boyd?" Deaton asked. "He's probably at home right now, I'm gonna try to get him on the phone, hold on..." Stiles went to go call him. Lydia had this look on her face, like she knew something. "Lydia?" I asked. "Something wrong?" Lydia shook her head, "No.. I, I just thought of someone else with a military connection..."

My eyes widened, "So did I... But I'm sure it wasn't the same person you were thinking of..." I ran off, ignoring Deaton's calls for me to return.

* * *

><p>I drove back home, and no one was there. I recalled that Jasper was going to take Jade out to some food, but Jet never said anything about it. "Jet?!" I called out, "Jet where are you?!" I shouted. I heard a muffled scream, "Jet!" I ran towards his bedroom, and that's when I saw something. I saw a person, this thing. Bald, pale, scarred, trying to kill my brother by strangling him first, "Get away from him!" I screamed. It hissed at me. I growled pulling out my claws and attacked it, "N-no... J-azmine... No..." I heard him, "I have to..." i said quietly. I attacked it, but it escaped just before I could kill it. I looked at my brother, "Jet? Jet! Jet, wake up! Please wake up!" No reply. I felt a burning rage bubble up inside me.<p>

I ran to the mirror, and flashed my eyes, red. I was the second dominant in this "pack" he had. I was the alpha of my family, and we were growing smaller, we needed to be bigger in numbers, we had to... My phone rang into my pocket, "Stiles? How the hell did you get my number?" I asked. "Deaton. But that's not the point. Jazmine, you okay?" I shook my head, though I knew he wouldn't see me. "No. That thing, it killed my brother..."

"What?! No, it couldn't have!" I scoffed, "No? It could, and it did. But luckily for you, it's not that threefold death. It was just the strangling. Before she could finish her sacrifice, I came in. You know what that means?" "She still is going to sacrifice another person." I nodded, grabbing the house phone, and dialing 911, but didn't hit send. "Jazmine, do you remember how I said that the druid was Gaelic for 'wise oak'?" I heard Deaton ask me, "Yeah. Why?"

"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was said to become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well..." My eyes widened, "Darach..." I whispered."Exactly. And now it's got Harris, and he's going to be sacrificed next." Stiles said.

* * *

><p>It was all too much to handle. I called 911 and told him that I found my brother murdered, strangled with a thick string. Every member of my family was interrogated. And finally, we were left alone. I walked into Jade's room, who was crying silently, "Jade?" I asked. "Leave me alone..." she mumbled. "I can't do that... I want to know that you're okay..." I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed, "Why? So that you can kill me off too?" I gaped, "You think <em>I<em> killed Jet?" I asked. Jade scoffed, "Why not? You were the only one there, and no one saw you all day! Do you just want to kill mindlessly? Did you just want to be the alpha? Huh? Answer me!"

"You do _not_ speak to your elders like that, Jade!" I snapped, my eyes flashing that red color again, "Why would you think that? Why do you think I _killed_ my own brother? He's the only family we have left, I don't think power could get into my head if it meant killing my brother! So please, don't jump to conclusions!" I shouted.

Jade faltered, whimpering slightly. I sighed, falling to my knees, holding her hand, "We only have each other, do you understand?" I asked. Jade sniffled, and nodded. She engulfed me in a hug, "I miss them... all of them... Mom... Dad... Jet, too..." she whispered. I patted her back, "I know... I miss them too... But we have to stick together, okay? Not only as a pack, as a family, do you understand?" I pulled away from Jade, but still kept my hands on her shoulder, "Do you understand?" I repeated. Jade nodded. "Good... Now, go to sleep. I love you..." Jade murmured 'I love you too' back to me, and I kissed her forehead.

I walked out of her room and into the my brother's room, "I suppose you think I killed Jet as well?" I asked. Jasper shook his head, "No... I don't believe that... But what's going on..? I don't understand..." I sighed, "There's a darach. And it's making human sacrifices for some odd reason. And now, were caught in the middle of it. Are you ready for this?" I asked. Jasper sighed, and nodded, "I think I am..." he said. I smiled, "Good, because we start training tomorrow. You want to be in the middle of this, you have to learn how to kick some ass as well," I joked. I got a smile out of Jasper, "Go brush your teeth and sleep early. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" Jasper nodded and smiled.

I went back to my room, and sat down on my bed. This was my fault. If I got there faster, he wouldn't have died... Jet... My brother, the guy who provided for us. The only thing close to a parent, gone... just like my parents. I didn't stop myself. I cried. I sobbed, I sobbed silently enough that Jasper and Jade wouldn't hear if they didn't use their werewolf hearing. I cried and cried, until I fell asleep with that disgusting feeling.

The feeling of being distraught.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a load of crap. I feel like this story is either going too fast, or too slow. Well, I promise, it will be more exciting! There will be more action, interaction with other characters AND! More love interest stuff coming soon! YAAAYYY! I'll be revealing Jasper and Jade a lot more now! Oh! And if you want to see the outfits for the girls of the story, there's a link on my bio! Check it if you have no imagination and can't think of an outfit!<strong>


End file.
